


Demon Cake

by Awesome_Orange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Demon, Funny, Gen, I don’t know what else to put here, Original work - Freeform, Singing, Sort Of, Tumblr Prompt, could take place in the spn universe if you squint, it’s mostly just referencing supernatural, writing-prompt-s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_Orange/pseuds/Awesome_Orange
Summary: Prompt by writing-prompt-s on tumblr: You’ve summoned a demon, which is really weird because all you were doing was decorating a cake and singing along to the radio.I think this summarises it pretty well...
Kudos: 2





	Demon Cake

"🎶I've got to break free🎶," I sang along to the music blaring out of the radio. It's probably terribly off key but I couldn't care less, it's not like anyone's there to hear me anyway. "🎶I've got to break free🎶." I put the finishing touches on the cake and took a step back to admire my handy work. It's covered in chocolate cream and sports a red devil's trap, courtesy of the Supernatural fandom. I exchanged the tube of decorating gel for a spoon which I used for a microphone while singing the last lines of the song.

"🎶I want to break free, yeah. I want, I want, I want, I want to break free🎶." I turned to switch off the radio when a voice spoke up behind me.

"You have a truly terrible singing voice, you know that?" I froze with my hand still on the switch. I had been home alone and no one was supposed to come home for at least another hour, besides that was not the voice of anyone I knew and least of all not someone with a key to the apartment. 

Slowly I turned around. At first I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary but soon I realised to my great surprise that the voice came from a small black creature sitting on top of my cake. I could only stare. I had never seen anything like it before. It was really ugly, it had a pair of small horns protruding from what I assumed was it's head for the sole reason that it was at the top but I was not able to make out any sort of face. It had long claws at the end of it's arms that looked like they would be able to cut through just about anything and a red, pointy something stood up from behind it, swaying slightly. 

After what must have been about a minute of staring I slowly lifted my hands to my face and rubbed my eyes. When I lowered them again the creature was still there, to my big annoyance.  
"You seem surprised to see me," the thing said. I yelled. The thing looked exasperated. Or maybe I was just imagining things, how could something without a face have any facial expression at all? So many questions were buzzing through my head at the same time, I had no idea what to do in a situation like this. Nothing even remotely like it had ever happened to me before and I felt debilitated. I took a deep breath to clear my head. That was when I realised that it smelled faintly of rotten eggs. I wrinkled my nose. During this entire time I had the distinct feeling that the thing was looking at me impatiently. It was a very disconcerting feeling to be looked at by something without eyes. At long last I decided that I should say something.

"What are you?" I asked. My voice sounded weak to my own ears and I felt slightly embarrassed about it. The thing snorted.

"Wow, you really are dense," it said with a sarcastic tone. "You often go around summoning people without even knowing what they are?"

"Summoning?" I replied weakly. The creature looked like it was trying to suppress a scream and I wondered how it could be so expressive when it didn't even seem to be moving at all. It let out a low grumble. 

"Are you telling me you weren't even aware that you were summoning me?" it asked. I was about to reply but before I could come up with what to say it continued. "But if it was an accident how come you have a perfect devil's trap here?" At that the truth was beginning to dawn on me.

"Oh," was all I managed to say. I felt like the thing was judging me. Harshly. I was acting pretty pathetically, even I realised that. "So... You're a...demon?" I asked, hoping that wasn't considered rude. Maybe that was some kind of offensive term made up by humans that demons, or whatever, didn't like being called. But when it answered it didn't seem offended, but rather relieved.

"Yes, obviously," it said. "And since you clearly didn't mean to summon me here you can just let me go now, I have better things to do than to give some clueless moron a demonology lesson." I felt that a demonology lesson might be pretty fun but at the same time I didn't want to incur the wrath of a demon.

"What exactly do you do?" I asked before I could stop myself. Prying into the private business of a demon did seem like a pretty stupid idea, but I couldn't take it back now. To my surprise it actually answered me.

"Well, if you must know I work in a shoe store. In hell." 

I was dumbstruck. 

"A shoe store?"

The demon looked at me surly. "Yes. A shoe store. For your information it is a very good business seeing as there are many demons with a lot of feet that they need shoes on."

"A shoe store in hell," I said faintly. 

"And don't get me wrong. This has nothing to do with torturing souls for eternity. If that is something that's going on it is in another part of hell and I have nothing to do with it." I nodded a couple of times while trying to process this new piece of information. "Will you please let me go now? My shift starts in 15 minutes and I need some time to get ready. You summoned me in the middle of getting dressed which is why I'm not wearing any shoes as you might have noticed." I nodded again.

"It's just that I don't know how."

The demon growled menacingly and I took an involuntary step backwards. The demon did something that my brain registered as an eye roll but I still couldn't grasp how that was possible without any eyes to roll.

"Just break the devil's trap and I can leave," the demon told me. For the first time I actually took in the scene surrounding the demon. It was sitting in the middle of my cake. The devil's trap was still intact but the cake was smushed and seemed to be covered in some sort of black oozing slime. 

"My cake!" I exclaimed and sat down. On the floor because I didn't feel like coming any closer to the demon. "How did I manage to summon you anyway?" I felt compelled to ask. "I can't think that you would have to come running every time someone sings 'I want to break free'."

"Of course not," the demon said grumpily, "but your off key singing managed to hit the precise right frequency to reach me and I felt compelled to pop up and criticise your singing and BAM I'm stuck on top of a cake."

"Oh," I said again, feeling like I said that a lot and was therefore making a pretty poor first impression on the demon. I silently berated myself for caring what a demon thought of me. "So, you really only came because I sing really bad? Can you really count that as summoning?" I asked sceptically.

"What you don't understand is that for a demon, when we say compelled, we really mean it, as in we can't not do it. And that is how we are summoned on purpose as well."

"Ah," I said to mix things up a little. "Doesn't accidental summonings happen rather a lot in that case?"

"Wow, you ask a lot of questions," the demon demanded. "Yes, it happen occasionally but not so often as you might think and most of the time there's no devil's trap so we pop in, say whatever we feel the need to say and pop right out again. Most of the time the human doesn't even notice us, which, granted, can be a little irritating but ultimately serves our purposes."

"I see" I mumbled. Demons didn't seem as bad as I had been led to believe, but on the other hand all this information had come from a demon so I couldn't be sure of how reliable it was. Maybe it just wanted to build my trust so I'd let it go so it could kill me. I asked it about that. The demon sighed.

"If you're suspicious of me, why would you tell me so?" it screamed exasperatedly. I shrugged. 

"Maybe I could just send you back directly," I suggested. "I got an exorcism on my phone..." I fished it out of my pocket. If the devil's trap was authentic it wasn't that far a leap to believe that this would be too, was it? I got it up and began reciting. 

"Exorcizamus te omnis immundus spiritus, omni..." 

The demon interrupted me.

"Stop, stop, stop. That only works to expel a demon from it's vessel, and since I'm not in one now that thing will be completely useless. I can't help but wonder where you got it from, though."

"But," I began but the demon cut me off again.

"Yeah, yeah, you can't trust me and can't be sure it won't work unless you try. Go ahead, just get it over with." 

I cursed myself for being so predictable before starting over.

"Facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos," I finished and looked up. The demon was still there looking at me with superiority. 

"I told you so," the demon said and seemed to be taking a lot of joy in it too. "Though I must say, your Latin is quite impressive. Not many people are able to pronounce it properly anymore." 

"Very well, I'll let you out. But only because I can't have a demon sitting in my kitchen when the others come." I stepped forward, grabbed a knife from the table and scraped away a tiny bit of gel. Immediately the demon grew in size, towering above me. I screamed and stumbled backwards, grabbing behind me for the salt while it's claws were hurtling down towards me. But before I was able to go to attack the demon shrunk again and was lying on the floor in its former appearance... Laughing?

"Oooh, you should have seen your face," it roared. I was just standing there, staring. "That was the most fun I've had in centuries!"

I thought that was a bit sad. The life of a demon must be tough. 

"Really? For centuries?"I couldn't help but to ask. The demon only nodded. As it calmed down it got up and waved a bit in my direction. "I'd better be going now, my boss's gonna kill me if I'm late again."

"It was nice meeting you," I said politely, even though that might be weird considering it just scared me half to death. "Feel free to stop by again sometime, if you like," I added while wondering why in the world I was inviting a demon to stop by my home any time it pleases. The demon only nodded with another laugh and just like that it was gone. I went back into the kitchen to make a new cake, but this time it would not be decorated with anything to do with demon summoning.


End file.
